


Crossover Time

by fightmefairy



Series: Our OC's [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 08:22:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21317101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightmefairy/pseuds/fightmefairy
Summary: Works that involve crossovers!
Series: Our OC's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1536754
Kudos: 1





	1. A Fun Little Crossover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dallas, Fray, Noah and his friends end up in Jeremy and Victor's station. Chaos ensues.

“Darling. Darling, please don’t cry,” Fray pleaded as he sat in the holding cell across from where Dallas was being handcuffed to a chair. Normally, they would have put them in opposite rooms away from each other but when they tried to pull them away from each other Fray started to get violent. 

“I-I can’t! I’ve never been in this situation before!” Dallas cried out, tears hot and thick as they ran down his face. 

“We’ll be out of here in no time darling but you gotta stop crying,” Fray leaned against the cell's bars, trying desperately to be close to Dallas to comfort him. Dallas only cried louder as he tried to wipe his falling tears away. 

“Oh, will you shut up already!” Mark yelled, slamming his fist into the cell wall on the other side of the station. “I can hear it from here!” Fray lunged for the cell door rattling it with all his might. Before he could manage to break down the door Dallas let out the whine of Fray’s name and reached out his free hand. Fray quickly pushed the hot hotter teen out of his head and focused again on Dallas, whispering calming words to him. 

“Oh my god, I’m so dead. I’m going to get punished so bad I’m going to die,” Noah’s panicked voice brought Mark’s attention to him. Noah threaded his fingers through his hair, slightly tugging at it to feel better. 

“Nothing is going to happen because you didn’t start anything. Right, Tyler?” Mark said turning to Tyler who only nodded his head in response. “See even Tyler agrees. We didn’t do anything” 

“We didn’t do anything?! You picked a fight in the middle of a mall parking lot and in case you didn’t notice he’s a fucking gangster!” Noah yelled at Mark as he stood. 

“Oh please, he barely got a scratch on us! Some gangster” He huffed crossing his arms over his chest trying to hide the twang of pain that ran over him. 

“You’re just bitter he busted your eye,” Noah rolled his eyes as he sat back down on the cold metal bunch. “While you continue to be angry over the fight you started I’m going to enjoy sitting while I still can. You should too. Lord knows he’ll spank you too.” At that Mark stiffened and reluctantly sat down. 

“There’s a lot of noise. What’s going on?” Jeremy asked, fingers never leaving the crime file. Victor sighed and sat down his pen, standing up and walking to the door. He slowly opened the office door and leaked down the hall seeing the group of five teens causing the chaos in the station. 

“Seems they pulled in a couple of teens. It was probably a fight. Nothing too big though,” Victor responded. He went to go close the door before a skittish cop came to the door, anxiously fidgeting with the pen in his hand. “Is something wrong?” Victor asked leaving the door open enough for him to speak. 

“Well uh, these kids that we just brought into the station…” he looked over his shoulder to the holding cell that Fray was in, gulping and turning his head back to Victor. 

“You can’t handle a few teenagers. Come on we had a serial killer in here. You’re fine,” Victor dismisses before Jeremy walked up behind him, pulling the door open more. 

“Let him speak Victor,” Jeremy said ducking under Victor’s arm. Victor towered above Jeremy, keeping a protective eye on the nervous officer. 

“Well we ran their ID’s and these are three of the richest kids in the area. Ones a local general’s son, one’s the son of the current Senator, and ones the son of…of…” Victor narrowed his eyes. 

“Spit it out,” Victor snapped, agitation on his face. Jeremy rolled his eyes and patted Victor’s chest as if to tell him to stand down. 

“He’s a gangsters son. Specifically the biggest one in the area. You know the one that’s been plaguing us is grief for the past ten years,” Jeremy stated, hand going thoughtfully to his chin. “This might be good for us,” 

“Jeremy’s on it. Tell the others to back down,” Victor said. The nervous cop visibly relaxed and walked away back to his desk. “You sure you want to handle things? Getting involved with this can seriously put you in harm's way” 

“He’s not here on a gang-related charge. Besides what’s the worse that happens?” Jeremy said before walking to holding cell. Jeremy listened carefully to the room, taking note of where everyone was. “You want to tell me why you’re here?” Jeremy turned Dallas who’s tears were now dampening his design shirt. 

“N-no...Fray I don’t want to…” Dallas stuttered out. Jeremy figures he must have looked a mess. 

“It’s okay darling he’s just going to ask you what happened and you’re going to tell him the truth,” Fray said from behind Jeremy, calm but certain in his words. “It won’t take long,” 

“We’ll be taking you for questioning down the hall,” Jeremy said leaning over to unlock the handcuffs on Dallas’s wrist. Dallas mumbled out an okay in between soft sobs and whimpers. 

“Take him into one of the nice rooms. Get him a room temperature bottled water and keep him comfortable,” the words didn’t sound like a request but dripped of a command. “If you’re uncomfortable Dallas just call out my name. I’ll be right there. I love you,” had it came from anyone else, Jeremy would have thought the notion was sweet. As Dallas was guided down the hall he could hear the changes in breath and step, confidence quickly taking over the once sobbing boy. By the time they reached the nicest room Dallas’s whole demeanor changed and he took a seat on the couch, poised and collected. 

“What is it you want to know?” Dallas asked, voice much like a politician trying to push the heat away from him. Jeremy took a seat across from Dallas and Victor slide in the room soon after. Victor was in the room for no other reason than to be support, to play a mediator for Jeremy’s mind games. 

“Well for starters I’m Dr.Jeremy. And you must be?” Jeremy said careful to sound as nice as possible. 

“I’m Dallas. I’m here because some ruffians picked a fight with my boyfriend,” Dallas said proceeding to pick at his perfectly manicured nails. 

“And your boyfriend’s Fray if I’m correct,” Jeremy said pretending to write something relevant down on a report sheet. 

“Reluctantly so. I was promised a water?” Dallas’s said sass laced through his voice. 

“Victor if you’d please,” Jeremy said with a fake smile. Victor rolled his eyes but left the room to get Dallas the water regardless. “You’re quite the actor. Fray know you were faking your panic?” 

Dallas chuckled at the question and grabbed a tissue off the table to clean up his face. “You kidding me? Fray thinking I’m freaking out is the only thing keeping him sane. If he has to focus on relaxing me he can’t finish what he started with those idiot boys. You should be thanking me,” Dallas finished, cockiness oozing from his words. 

“Why’d the fight break out?” Jeremy asked, keeping his question brief and to the point. Dallas was a talker. It wouldn’t be hard to get his version of events from him. 

“They were speeding in the parking lot and almost hit us. More specifically me. I was mad of course which made Fray really mad. Fray started swearing at them, they get out of their cars starts cussing at each other. The one with the badly dyed blue hair swings first and I try to get Fray to spare them but that’s not happening so Fray swings back and busts his eye. The taller one gets involved and tries hitting Fray but both of them start to get the shit beat out of them by Fray. The short dirty blonde one was standing behind them trying to get them to stop fight but it don’t work obviously. It went on for a few minutes before some cops came by and broke it up,” Dallas stated as if sharing the latest gossip. 

Soon Victor came into the room setting down a bottle of water on the table for Dallas. Dallas grabbed it with his left hand. As he did the ring he wore on his finger clicked against the plastic slightly, allowing enough noise for Jeremy to pick up on. From what Jeremy could tell these kids were young an engagement ring seems a little out of place. 

“Your boyfriend really protective?” Jeremy asked, listening for signs in a shift of tone. 

“Oh relentlessly so. I’m surprised he even let you take me in here. I see yours if too,” Dallas said taking a sip of water. Jeremy’s body froze for a second, face slightly heating up at the comment. It was rare for people to mention the hickeys. Most people let them exists in peace and none of them would be dead on to the fact it was another man who had given them to Jeremy. “Don’t be so shocked. That sweater with those shoes. No straight man would even think of putting them together. I knew you were gay the moment I saw you,” 

“That is enough. This interview is not about me,” Jeremy said standing up and adjusting himself. 

“I’m assuming that means we’re done?” Dallas questioned standing up himself. 

“Yes. We’re done. You’ll be released once your guardian comes to get you,” Victor said, opening the door for Dallas and leading him out of the room. The three of them walked back to holding were they found Fray out of the cell talking with a taller man. They looked similar like they were siblings and judging by Dallas’s reaction to run up to them, Victor assumed Fray and the man were. 

“We can go home now Dallas. I’m sorry that you had to go through that,” Fray said as he pulled Dallas into his arms. Dallas looked up at Fray with half-lidded eyes, resting his chin on Fray’s chest. 

“It’s okay. It means you’re gonna give me a present right?” Dallas pushes up on his toes slightly bringing him closer to Fray. Fray nodded and placed a kiss on Dallas’s lips. One kiss quickly turned into three long kisses and the young teenage couple was guided out of the station by the older man. 

“So much for getting to question him,” Victor said before walking over to the young cop that let them go and beginning to question him about why it happened. 

“Both parties agreed not to press charges,” he said to Victor whose face only turned to a scowl. 

“Are you kidding me? We had a lead. We had him in our grasps” Victor scolded as he slammed his hand down on the desk. 

“Both parties? Where's the parents for the other boys?” Jeremy asked listening around the room for them. 

“Oh, they’re over there. Their guardian seemed pretty mad,” the cop said glancing at the far room. When Victor glances over to them he could see a man about five years older than them lecturing them angrily. The older man aggressively pointed to the door and the three teens filed out in a line. The smartest of the three was completely tearful and kept repeating how sorry he was. 

“When we get home all of you are getting the spankings of a lifetime,” the man said voice completely serious. 

“Luke, you can’t do anything,” Mark snapped turning around to stand up to LukeMs threat. Quickly, Luke grabbed his ear and pulled him along as he continues to walk. 

“You know I will pull you over my knee right here right now. Do you want to test the Mark?” Luke said as Mark attempted to pull away. Mark quickly shook his head no and Luke dropped his eye. Mark walked quickly ahead rejoining the front of the line. “And you Noah. You’re ground for a full month. And you’re not getting sex for at least two weeks” 

“Daddy no!” Noah called out gripped at his arm. “What are you supposed to do?” 

“Daddy will live. Noah needs to be punished now,” Luke continued to walk them out of the station. 

“Is that what it’s like to watch other people?” Jeremy questioned as they finally left the station. 

“We aren’t that bad,” Victor said placing a hand on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“Jeremy comes to work covered in hickeys every day and we all heard him have sex for the first time and call you Daddy from inside your office,” the young cop said. The two of them flushed almost instantly. Jeremy keeping quiet out of embarrassment and Victor choosing the yell at the cop and threaten him.


	2. The Code of The Rich

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabe gets invited to a party for once but the night is not like anything he expected

“Do I have to go to this party with you?” Raphael asked as he pulled into the driveway. He glanced over at Gabe while he fixed his hair in a hand mirror. 

“Of course you have to come with me. You’re my boyfriend and you get paid to escort me to events. So contractually you have to be here,” Gabe shut the mirror and held it out for Raphael to take. With an annoyed sigh, Raphael took the mirror and got out of the car placing the mirror into his pocket as he did so. He walked around the car over to Gabe’s side opening the car door for him. Raphael gently took Gabe’s hand leading him out of the car. Gabe’s eyes shined bright as he caught a glimpse of the house. Gabe was rich and all but it was rare he was personally invited over instead of his family. The house was smaller than Gabe’s mansion but it was still huge nonetheless. 

Raphael quickly handed the keys of the car to the valet and joined Gabe’s side as he walked into the house. When he held out his arm for Gabe to take, Gabe quickly wrapped his arms around Raphael and held him close. He could tell Gabe was nervous. From what Raphael remembered Gabe ranting about the family that lived here was pretty powerful and they had a single son about Gabe’s age. When the doors opened, the air was instantly filled with chattering people and moving bodies. From the way everyone was dressed it was a much more formal event than he had expected it to be. He was glad for a small moment Gabe had pressured him so heavily to dress nice. That feeling went away soon after realizing that he didn’t care about getting any of these people’s approval. 

As quickly as they entered the house a group of teens had surrounded them. Most of them were girls but a few one them were guys though they stood on the outside of the circle looking around in a protective manner. A single shorter guy stood in the center holding out his hand towards them. 

“Hello,” the boy said in a polite voice, “I’m Dallas. I’ll be hosting you this evening. You must be Gabe.”

“Yes, I am. Thank you so much for the invitation. I’m delighted to be here,” Gabe’s grip on Raphael tightened for a split second. “This is my boyfriend Raphael. He’s a bit shy.” Shy was one way to word it. Raphael gave a nonverbal ‘hello’ only to be returned with an overly bright smile from Dallas. 

“Do you mind if we steal him for a tour?” Dallas asked as he shook Gabe’s hand. Raphael looked down at Gabe and nodded in approval. “Don’t worry you won’t be missing anything fun for you. It’s just going to be rich people chit-chat.” At that Raphael’s eye twitch. Stupid rich brats. Gabe didn’t pick up on the insult, choosing instead to let go of Raphael completely and join the chatty group of teenage girls. 

“If you need anything just call,” Raphael said before Gabe could be completely engulfed in the group. Raphael watched as Gabe was quickly taken away. He deemed the situation safe enough and soon found himself in the corner of the room to obverse the kind of people at the party. 

Gabe noticed Dallas did most of the talking. He suspected that since it was his party that was the role he decided to take. Gabe also soon found out that most of these girls were already friends with Dallas. They spoke of all kinds of things. Boys, celebrities they knew, money spent, clothes, jewelry, life plans. They were all really nice especially Dallas. However, every once in a while he would notice one of the girls would say something that Dallas didn’t like the smile would quickly fade from his face and a small glare would form. The girl would then shrink back and mumble a soft apology. Gabe made sure to watch what he said. 

As the night went on Dallas and Gabe quickly became close. They discussed a lot and soon Gabe replaced the girl who was presumed to be Gabe’s best friend in their group line up. Gabe felt slightly bad for the girl, knowing himself what it was like to be replaced in the power structure but the rush of joy he felt taking that place didn't make him feel bad for very long. Dallas brought them up to his bedroom. It was big, decorated in blues and whites. A neat wall of trophies and awards lined the room. Gabe looked in awe at everything he had won. Dallas proceeded to describe each one he could. After about a solid twenty minutes of Dallas talking, one of the blonde girls cleared her throat and nodded at Dallas. Gabe didn’t think much of it, just enjoying the company of new friends. 

“So Gabe,” Dallas began as he opened his balcony doors stepping outside. Gabe followed the others stayed inside watching from a distance. “Is it true that your daddy pays your boyfriend to be your boyfriend?”

Gabe was startled at the question, looking to Dallas with shock. “That’s not..” Gabe began but was quickly cut off by Dallas speaking again. 

“Oh but everyone’s saying it. Doesn’t your daddy sign his checks? If not to be your boyfriend than to what? Why’d he stay unless he was being paid?” Dallas walked closer to Gabe. Feeling tense Gabe began to back up away from Dallas. Gabe shook his head no unable to form words. A crooked smile formed across Dallas’s face as he approached even closer. “Than what about the fact he never finished high school? Or that his a little ‘off’? Or the fact his parents are dead? Wow, it must suck dating an orphan.” 

Gabe’s back hit the edge of the balcony and he gripped onto the rail tightly. Dallas looked like he was about to speak again as tears started streaming down Gabe’s face. Suddenly, Dallas was pulled back away from Gabe with a loud whine and Raphael was soon gripping onto Gabe trying to get him to stop crying. 

“You sent me on a fucking goose chase just so you could do the one thing I told you not to fucking do,” a male voice sternly said.   
“How the fuck did you even know we were up here? Someone was supposed to be watching for you!” Dallas yelled past the boy to his group of friends. Only all of them had scattered long ago. “Oh, none of you are getting presents this year!” Dallas yelled with the tightening of his fists. 

“Hey, Gabe it’s okay. It’s okay. Stop crying,” Raphael soothed as he gently pet Gabe’s hair and wiped his tears. “They weren’t going to hurt you. It was a stupid prank. You’re okay now,”  
“A p-prank?” Gabe stuttered out between sobs. 

“I told you to stop doing these initiations, Dallas. They’re fucked up,” the guy said again grabbed Dallas’s wrist before he could start throwing a tantrum. “Dallas stop. You didn’t listen and now you’re in trouble.” 

“Nooo! Fray please no! It’s so embarrassing!” Dallas cried out while looking up at Fray with puppy dog eyes.

“It’s too late. When I met and started talking with Raphael turns out Gabe’s been with you the whole night. Turns out we have a lot in common. Like we both have overly bratty boyfriends that don’t listen,”   
“Hey…” Gabe protested weakly as he snuggled into Raphael. 

“I only meant it a little,” Raphael said only being half truthful. Gabe wasn't overly bratty. 

“Punishment time,” Fray said before pulling out a pair of handcuffs and handcuffing him and Dallas together. Dallas whined in protest and tried to pull his wrist out but it didn’t work. “Now apologize.”   
Dallas huffed as he turned towards Gabe. “I’m sorry for saying those things about your boyfriend,” 

“And,” Fray urged. 

“And for making you think you were going to fall off the balcony. But you passed or whatever. You didn't cry as soon as the others I’ve done this too so now you’re part of the group,” Dallas rolled his eyes as he spoke, any trace of the nice polite host at the beginning of the night gone. 

“Really!” Gabe questioned, pulling out of Raphael’s grip. 

“Yeah totally. You’ll make a much better second than Milissa. She sucks,” Dallas said grabbing Gabe and pulling him along, beginning to talk about total nonsense. Raphael looked over to Fray as the met eyes. Both boys seemed to have an understanding of each other. 

“It’s honestly really ironic that Dallas would use those things about you to try to hurt him when he’s dating me. I mean anyone could just bring up our first date and Gabe’s argument would be completely invalid,” Fray said as he looked down at the two chatting boys. If they heard them, they didn’t acknowledge them.   
“What did you do on your first date?” Raphael questioned for a second. 

“Oh. I shot a guy who was trying to shoot Dallas because Dallas was leaving the restaurant early,” Fray said in a completely casual way. Raphael just looked down at Gabe and then back to Fray. 

“Yeah, I definitely have the less bratty one,” Raphael claimed putting his arm around Gabe. 

“Dallas said we can go swimming in his heated pool! Can we?” Gabe looked up at Raphael with big puppy dog eyes. Raphael simply nodded at Gabe as he cheerfully walked over to Dallas’s closet to pick a swimsuit. 

“You’ll take off the handcuffs so we can change right?” 

“Nice try.”

“Damnit, Fray!”


	3. Make Up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah asks the friend group a very important question

Noah’s the one who poses the question. 

“What’s the best kind of sex?” 

It’s weird to hear him say those words. He is the youngest one in the room after all. But among their group of friends there’s no judgement on age, sex, or orientation. Unless of course Dallas has something to say but at this point everyone understands it’s Dallas’s way of deflecting his awkwardness. Everyone in the room stops what their doing to look at Noah. Even Jeremy looks up from his book to entertain the conversation. 

“Like best position? In that case it’s a hard one. Desiree can make any position an absolute dream. Though with Luke I prefer from behind because he just has this magic touch when it comes to pulling hair. And that one time up against the wall with B-“ Gabe is quickly caught off by a hard bump from Dallas, reminding him to keep shut about some of his sexplots. The room looks at Gabe for a few seconds before Noah steals their attention again. 

“No I mean like romantic passionate sex or like we’re at a family gathering and your so hot let’s have a quickie in the bathroom sex,” Noah zones out towards the end of his sentence obviously a little too content in whatever memory is flooding his head. 

“In that case, based on past discussions with all of you, I can conclude that we all agree that make up sex is the best kind of sex,” Jeremy says flat and streamline returning to his book, having answeared Noah’s question. 

Restless perks up right away at the statement, seeming to agree with it. He turns from his spot with Elijah where they were trading candy and comparing flavors. He’s fully into the conversation now, pride gleams on his face as he speaks about how great Red is to him. 

“The last time me and Red got in a fight and had makeup sex was great! She was soft and gentle and made sure to do everything that I like!” Restless turns his head up with his smile, barely hidden by his shirt collar is a dark purple hickey. It’s large and very visible as he stretches his neck, a clear sign of possession. No one would risk going near General Red’s things unless they had a true death wish. 

“Isn’t that just normal sex?” Rebecca questions. She finishes applying the glitter to her freshly painted nails and looks at Restless with confusion in her eyes. 

“Yeah! But it’s great because she’ll buy so many fancy desserts and lets me eat every one!” He’s cheerful in his response and Rebecca chuckles at the answers thinking her question was silly from the get go. 

“You call that make up sex?” Elijah interjects, clearly on the defensive feeling as if his relationship has been put into question. “My perfect Sour Patch Kid is like a loving version of the perfect makeup sex. He buys me so many things has an apology first. Candy, plushies, and he one time even bought me a new puppy. And then he apologizes over and over and over again practically begging to be forgiven. I always do but then we have sex so hard that I don’t even remember what I was upset about.” 

“God your gang sounds more like a cult than Fray’s and that’s saying something,” Dallas cuts in with an annoyed eye roll. 

“It’s not my gang that did this to him. He came with his need to please authority complex,” Elijah pouts as he places a lollipop into his mouth. 

“His people pleaser complex stems from his fear of rejection and abandonment. The thought you won’t get rid of someone if they are useful,” Jeremy’s stoic time fills the room again and the conversation goes quiet for a moment. 

“That just makes it cute! I’d never abandon my Conner!” There’s something in that sentence that doesn’t sit as normal. 

“I don’t have sex with Allen much but the few times I have had make up sex has been nice. Allen kisses away my tears and always tells me I’m beautiful. Though we rarely ever fight,” Rebecca’s soft tone shifts the conversation back to normal. 

“That’s so cute Rebecca!” Gabe sing songs as he throws himself into her in a hug. “It normally takes three rounds with Desiree and one of Raphael’s homemade smoothies until he’s fully forgiven. But then again it really depends on who did what.” 

“I don’t know how you last so long Gabe. I need a nap after one,” Rebecca giggles as she compliments Gabe. 

“Oh please it’s not that hard,” Dallas slumps down into the plush chair, clearly feeling awkward from the conversation. 

“Didn’t you just lose your virginity?” Elijah asks. Dallas face flushes in response. 

“No!” He bites back and rubs at the engagement ring on his finger. “It’s been three weeks now. A lot can happen in that time.” 

“It’s sad not everyone can lose their virginity at 13,” Noah chirps. 

“You were molested,” Dallas sneers bitterly. 

“It’s not molesting if I wanted it!” Noah’s yelling at this point, tears threaten to spill over his eyes. 

“And that’s why you still act like your five. God you’re a pedos wet dream,” Dallas huffs in his chair and turns away from the conversation. Gabe quickly scolds him. Noah looks ready to fight back, defend that Luke did absolutely nothing wrong and he was the one who started their relationship. 

“None of your significant others have anything on Victor,” Jeremy closes his book and sets it on the table besides him. Everyone looks towards Jeremy waiting for him to elaborate. “Victor makes me feel emotions. I feel some semblance often when he’s trying to make an apology.” There’s a silent agreement between them all that Jeremy has won this round of who has the best relationship. When it comes to stability however, none of them win that award. Except for Allen and Rebecca. Once you discount that fact she owns him as her own personal slave. 

“They’re back,” Jeremy says standing up calmly before the front door opens and the living is than filled with double the people. 

“Daddy! Did you miss me?” Noah happily bounces into Luke’s arms, being set gently on his hip. Luke snuggles him close and places a kiss on his forehead. 

“Of course I missed you baby. Did you miss me?” Luke coos as Noah places his head in the crook of Luke’s neck with a nod. 

“Did everyone treat you well? Were there any issues?” Connor kneels down to Elijah’s spot on the floor and begins to look him over for any sign that something might have happened while he was away. Elijah brushes his concern off and melts him with a sweet kiss, complimenting how good of a job he did today just hanging out with friends and learning to properly socialize. Connor’s face turns red and it almost looks like it’s glowing. 

“How about with you? Were you rude today?” Fray questions Dallas has he wraps his arms around Dallas’s waist, pulling him close. 

“I am never rude,” Dallas pouts out his lip at the implication that he is anything less than an angel. Fray catches Dallas’s lips with his own and as per tradition Dallas pretends to fight away the kiss. 

“He almost made Noah cry,” Restless snitches as he clings onto Red. She silently smiled down at him, enjoying having Restless back in her arm. She reaches into her pocket and pulls out a candy bar for Restless who eagerly takes it. 

“But I handled it,” Jeremy says when Victor approaches him. “Welcome back Victor” 

“Thank you baby,” as Victor kisses him, the stoic calm nature of Jeremy melts for a second and all you can feel from them is the soft lovey dovey relationship they have. 

“What were you guys chatting about?” Raphael asks with Gabe suddenly settled in his lap. 

“Oh! Noah asked what the best kind of sex was!” Gabe snuggles into Raphael’s touch. 

“Becca and me barely have sex,” Allen adds as he takes the seat next to Rebecca. 

“Yes. I explained that to them. Do my nails look nice?” Rebecca holds out her hands to Allen and he quickly takes them in his hands nodding a yes to her question. 

“What did you guys decided?” Luke asks as he slightly rocks Noah to sleep. Any time bedtime could be early was a good time. 

“Make up sex! You guys are always so nice,” Elijah cheered and placed a kiss on Connor’s cheek. 

“What do you think the best kind of sex is?” Noah asks the question yet again. 

“Easy answer. The sex after your pissed off. It’s always so passionate.” Victor practically purrs into Jeremy’s ear. Jeremy's face turns to something that looks annoyed and pissed. 

“How many of you feel that way?” Jeremy asks in his traditional monotone voice. 

“I wouldn’t say Victor is wrong” Fray wraps his arms around Dallas tighter so Dallas can’t pull away. There’s a string of agreement after Fray speaks. 

“So what you’re saying is that you also enjoy makeup sex but only because we’re pissed off?” the annoyance in Jeremy’s voice is very apparent at this point. 

“I knew it! I knew it! You start fights on purpose!” Dallas yells out trying to claw his way out of Fray’s grip. 

“Hey I’m not the one who starts those fights you brat,” Fray tightens his grip and Dallas whines still attempting to get out. 

“You start fights on purpose?” Gabe pouts up at Raphael. 

“No babe that’s not what we meant,” He attempted to stop the tears that he knew Gabe was about be covered in. 

Noah on the other hand was already crying into Luke’s shoulder. “Daddy! Why start fight?” Luke continued to rock him trying to hush his crying. 

“Becca I never start fight,” Allen said quickly. Rebecca let out a chuckle. 

“Of course sweetheart. You would never,” she rubs his head in reassurance. 

“Red would never!” Restless grips Red’s arm arm tighter. 

“I don’t need to start a fight you barely listen to me as is,” Red’s once loving expression hardening into her strict general one. 

“I would never Eli. I’d never pick a fight with my princess on purpose,” Connor insists looking Elijah dead in the eyes. 

“Of course you wouldn’t. Last time we got in a fight you offered to chop off your fingers as an apology,’ Eli grabs Connor’s face in his hands and squeezed. 

“Jeremy you know it’s not like that,” Victor attempted to calm his husband’s agitation. 

“Oh no Victor I know exactly how it is. Of course it’s like that. You’re such a hopeless pervert you’d love that,” Jeremy’s tone is biting, hard pressed into Victor’s pride. 

“Dallas, I don’t want to start a fight,” Fray tried while Dallas still struggled. 

“It’s too late! We’re fighting! We’re all fighting!” Dallas yelled, just as the room started to erupt in arguments. At least by the end of it they’d all be getting something they’d enjoy.


End file.
